Wrapped In Your Arms
by XxAyu-chanxX
Summary: A poltergeist killed her dad, and now it may be after her and her mother. What happens when Dean has an infatuation with her? Dean/OC mini series.


**This is a mini series about Dean Winchester. He's my favorite character :3 I'm not sure how long it will go on for, I'm thinking maybe six chapters.**

**Also, I do not own Supernatural. I just wish I could own Dean :P**

* * *

><p>Ghosts, what a silly thing to believe in, right? Well, to most people spirits don't exist. However, I've always been one of the people that's believed. All my life, out of all the times we've moved, every house we seemed to move into was haunted. I didn't mind, since the spirits were kind, and playful. They did move my stuff around, and tug on my clothes, run around my room, and play with my doors and things like that. At first, I was really scared when I saw the ghost of the little girl that lived in our first house. However, she assured me that she wasn't going to hurt me, and she just wanted someone to play with. I was skeptical at first, especially after all the horror movies I had seen. Still, she never hurt me, always playing with my things, and urging me to come and play with her. One day, I eventually did. We struck up a friendship, and it quickly alienated me from the rest of the kids at school. I told them about this ghost girl I would play with in my room named Annie. They all thought I was crazy. Even my mom did. She took me to a child psychologist to talk about this 'imaginary friend.' After that, I knew to never mention it again.<p>

The next house was haunted too. This time by a friendly old woman that comforted me when I cried, and tucked me in when I messed up my blankets in the middle of the night. She watched over us like a guardian angel. She was like the grandmother I had never had. I really liked her. When my parents went out, and the babysitter didn't do her job, that woman would always make sure I wouldn't get into any trouble. She told me what I shouldn't touch, and things I shouldn't get into. I listened to her, knowing she was looking out for me like my own mother would. I had grown fond of the old woman, and cried when we moved again. I told her I didn't want to leave, and she just said it was time for her to look over the next family that moved in. She said she hoped they had a little girl like me. If I could have hugged her then and there, I would have. I said my goodbyes and left with my parents, seeing the old woman out of the window of my bedroom.

The process was like that for quite some time. Until our current house. My parents didn't really believe in the super natural like I did. I went to psychics, had my palm read, my tarot cards read all the time. I tried communicating with spirits now that I was older, and even went ghost hunting with the paranormal team of the town. They were nice people, eager to have more believers join them. I was being trained to join their ranks as a fellow ghost hunter. I was really excited. My parents, of course, looked at the hobby disapprovingly. My mother was a stay at home mom, and my father was a military man. That was the reason for all of our moving. My father wanted to be normal like the other girls on base, date the army boys, and go to college. I didn't do any of those things. I didn't like the army boys on base. They were vulgar and rude, and made disgusting sexual remarks towards me. They were all pigs in my eyes and I wanted nothing to do with them.

Anyway, our new house was different from all the rest. The spirits didn't speak to me. They teased me. They hid and broke the things in our house. And slowly, they got more and more violent. I was being pushed, hit, scratched, and my hair was being tugged. It didn't bother me all that much. I thought, well maybe this is their way of playing. Oh how wrong I was. One day, I was out at the book store in town, surfing the web, and reading. We had internet at the house, but I liked being out of the house too. I didn't have a job, since it was kind of pointless, and I didn't want to stay on base all the time. As I was reading stuff about ghosts, I got a call from my dad. He told me he had come home for lunch, and my mom was at the bottom of the stairs, her head cracked open. She didn't die, but she was hurt and had a small concussion. I knew exactly what had happened. She said she fell, but I could see the look in her eyes. She knew there was something in that house, but she didn't speak up. She knew how my father would react.

Things died down while she was in the hospital. I thought they were done. I didn't tell the team about it, since I knew my dad would not have them in the house like that. I didn't want them to get worried. I hoped the spirits would stop on their own. I was very, very wrong. My dad had a day off, and was working on the house. There were some minor problems with it, but he didn't like sitting idle on his days off. He had to keep busy, and I respected that. He was out on the roof working while I sat in the yard reading, and catching some sun. Of course, wearing a swimsuit got me whistles from the disgusting pigs on base. I glanced up at my dad, seeing if he would react, but he was wiping sweat from his brow. And that's when I saw it. A huge, black mass clear as day standing behind him. With a sudden movement, part of the mass hit my dad, and he tumbled off the roof. He landed in the yard, head first, and broke his neck. He died on impact.

At that moment, I knew the house wasn't safe anymore. I was afraid to be there. It was afraid to sleep. I would constantly check on my mom in the middle of the night and make sure she was still breathing. The stress was horrible. I would nod off in the middle of the day for an hour, and be up again. However, the one day, I got out of the house. The weight of everything was just too much. I went to the local coffee shop and sat there. I had a large double espresso and drank it slowly. I knew it was bad to leave my mom in there alone, but I had to leave for just a little while. As I sat there, two men walked in, and spotted me instantly. One had shaggy brown hair that was a little long, and puppy brown eyes. He was utterly adorable. He was rather tall, slightly taller than the man next to him, and looked utterly sympathetic when he saw me. The other man, he had short, spiky, medium brown hair with the same brown eyes as the other man. He had a bulkier build to him, making him look like a line backer, or someone that played some type of sport. Both of them were very, very handsome.

The came over to me. "Are you Stacy Mathews?" the taller one asked.

I nodded a little shocked and brushed my black hair out of my face. "Yeah. Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We heard about what happened to your dad, and about your belief in the supernatural," He said as he took a seat. Dean pulled up a chair beside him.

"Let me guess, just like everyone else, you're going to tell me I'm crazy right?" I asked in a breathy voice as I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes.

Sam took my hand. "No, the opposite actually. See, we're here to help. We heard what you told the police happened to your dad. Do you think you could tell us a little more about that?"

"And how could you guys help. You didn't see what that thing did," I whispered. "It's... it's not normal. It's not like the others."

"Look, you're just going to have to trust us if you don't want that think killing you or your mom," Dean said up front.

Sam gave him a glare and looked at me with that puppy face again. "Can you tell us what you mean by 'not like the others'?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I guess it was important that I told them. That's when I started off on my long history of ghostly, otherworldly encounters to two strangers that actually believed me. I was hoping this wouldn't come to bite me in the ass. Then again what could go wrong with this that didn't already go wrong? Everyone already thought I was a crack pot.

**.:Dean's POV:.**

Another case, another trip all over the place. This was what I lived for. This time, we were heading to a small town. Some place in Rhode Island. I think Sam had said the place was on an army base. We had never really been there before, but the news article we found said the daughter of the victim claimed that a ghost had killed her dad. The poor girl had seen her own dad die. I knew how she felt, and I couldn't imagine how she was handling it. After stopping at a gas station, we started on our way. We weren't too far off, and I wanted to make sure this girl was ok. I always felt bad if our victims experienced something traumatic like that. Of course, I never let on, but it was a feeling I always kept to myself.

We reached the town, and parked along the street. There were men and women in army uniforms littered all over the town. Oh boy. I sighed a little to myself as Sam and I got out of the car. I walked over to a group of people and asked them where I could find a Stacy Mathews. They told us the name of a coffee shop a couple streets down and off we were. The people there gave us weird looks when we said we were looking for her, and I could only imagine why. Openly admitting to believing in ghosts could get a person easily on their bad side. They probably thought the poor girl was nuts. I could see it by the look on their faces.

We reached the coffee shop, and Sam and I instantly spotted her. She definitely stood out from the crowd. She was a beautiful young girl, maybe in her early 20's with hair so black it looked blue. Her eyes were a light, jade green color. She was petite, skinny and small looking. She almost looked frail in her state. Her hair was curled mess, and dark circles lined her eyes. While her face was very pixie-like, high cheek bones, small nose, and soft curves to her face. Despite her disheveled, tired appearance, she was still absolutely stunning. I was actually shocked. We had been a lot of places, seen a lot of things, and met a lot of people. Especially girls, and she... kind of took the cake.

We sat down, and started questioning her. She was still distraught over what had happened, and it was perfectly normal. I wanted to do what Sam did. Take her hand and make her feel ok, but that wasn't me. I couldn't do that kind of thing. Emotional stuff just wasn't how I did things. I was straight and to the point. Feelings didn't get in the way. I didn't like getting close to people. The one time I did, I got stabbed in the back. I just... I had a problem voicing how I felt. I was happy that Sam understood what I was saying most of the time. I don't think things would be the same if he didn't.

I listened to Stacy talk, trying to keep my eyes off of her pouty pink lips, and on her face. It was hard, though. I liked hearing her voice, watching her mouth move, seeing her face. This was strange for me. I didn't understand it. However, I kept all thoughts to myself as she continued on with her story. She had a whole track record for paranormal activities. It was strange. She had even constantly communicated with them. I couldn't help but wonder if she was a medium, and didn't even know the full abilities of her powers. I guessed it was a possibility.

"Can we see your house and get a look around?" I asked her.

She turned those gorgeous eyes on me. "Yeah, sure. I don't know how my mother will react, though. She hasn't been her self since... the accident. I can give you directions while we drive," She said and stood from the table and slung a bag across her chest.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She was certainly the odd one. She had on an army green t-shirt with ARMY written across her chest. The bottom was torn off, her stomach showing. She had on a pair of cut off jean shorts and knee high rainbow sock with a pair of biker boots. I looked at Sam with a smile and he smiled back. She was different than anyone I had ever met before. I wondered if she dressed like this all the time, or if she just didn't care what she put on this time. I liked it though. She wasn't like a lot of girls that you met.

We showed her to the car, and I let her in the front seat. Sam took a spot in the back as I drove to her house. I parked beside another car in front of her garage as a small group of some of the army troops jogged down the street as a man shouted orders at them. I wondered how in the hell she lived like this. I couldn't help but wonder if her dad had treated her like a soldier growing up. Then again, her dad could have treated her like a princess and been nothing but sweet to her. I couldn't imagine living on an army base could be very easy, or very fun, though.

**.:Stacy's POV:.**

We made it to the house just as some more of the residence ran by for the daily work out. Then some more of the boys that liked to harass me walked down the street. I fixed the bag across my chest and quickly walked to the door, pulling my keys out of my pocket. I didn't want to deal with them right now. Especially since Sam and Dean were here. I struggled to find my house key among all of the key chains just as I heard them whistle and walk up the front side walk.

"Hey there, Stacy. I see you uh brought some friends over today. Going to see if they get pushed around by your ghost too?" The one boy, Jeff asked.

"Leave me alone. Take your goon squad and go bug someone else," I said in a low voice.

"Come on Stacy. Why don't you show us your ghost too?" The other, Adam, asked with a laugh and gave Jeff a nudge.

I turned my back to them and went to unlock my door again, but my shoulder was grabbed and I was turned around roughly. "You know everyone thinks you're a fucking nut, right? Your dad wasn't pushed off the damn roof, Stacy. He fell. Quit telling everyone it was a god damn ghost! It only makes it look like you need to go to an asylum! Imagine how you're making your father look," Jeff said in disdain.

I snapped. I went at him, punching, kicking, slapping and clawing with everything I had. I jumped on him and pounded on him as hard as I could as I felt tears stream down my face. "Don't you fucking say anything about my father, you stupid piece of shit! Don't you dare say anything like that to me! I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed. I was dragged off of him kicking and screaming.

"Why don't you two get the hell out of here," I heard Dean say.

"Why don't you back off, pal?" Adam said.

I watched as they pushed Dean. A smirk crossed his face and he swung a punch. Both the boys were on the ground in no time. I laughed a little as I wiped my face. They ran off and Dean walked up to me. "You ok?" He asked as Sam let me go.

I nodded and sniffled. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Those guys... they bug me all the time and this was just kind of the breaking point."

"Hey. Don't apologize for anything, Stacy," Sam said and patted my shoulder. "Let's just get you inside, ok?"

I picked my keys up out of the grass and unlocked the door, motioning them to follow me. I kicked my boots off and looked around. I saw my mom on the floor and quickly ran over to her. "Mom!" I screamed. "Mom! Wake up!" She couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let myself believe it. My father's funeral hadn't even happened yet. She slowly opened her eyes and I helped her sit up. I kept a firm grip on her arm as I helped her stand, keeping her up straight. "Mom, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked and rubbed her arm as she rubbed her forehead.

"I... I think so. I was in the kitchen making lunch for us all, and then... as I was coming back to get my phone to call you and your father... I just felt so tired and I blacked out," She said.

I sighed. She was in denial that my father was dead. "It's ok, Mom. I'll help you get to the den, and I'll bring you some aspirin alright?" I looked at Sam and Dean. "Just wait here, I'll be right back," I said softly. I helped my mother onto the lounge chair and quickly ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a few Vicodin for her and a glass of water. She needed some sleep. The poor woman was doing just as bad as I was. I ran back to her, handing her the pills and left her alone, shutting the french doors behind me. I brushed my hair behind my ear and took a breath as I approached the brothers once more. "Sorry. She's... in denial that my dad is even dead. It's... hard to watch. I know the funeral is going to kill her. I just hope I can keep her together long enough to deal with it."

"If it'll make you feel better, we can go with you," Sam offered.

"Thanks. At least it'll be a little easier to have someone there that doesn't think I should be locked up in some asylum. Anyway, come on. I'll show you the house and we can have some lunch." I started with the living room, and pointed to where I had put my mother as the den. Next was the kitchen, which had a gourmet lunch set up on the kitchen table. Next was our dining room, which was only really used for holidays. Upstairs was the study, my parents room, the bathrooms, and last was my bedroom. We stood in the middle of the floor while Dean used an EMF detector the sweep the room.

"I didn't pick up anything," Dean said as he tucked it back into his jacket.

I looked around my room, looking at all the pictures and posters that covered my walls. They were magazine cut outs, pictures of me and my family, pictures of random people I took. The walls were covered so badly that the lavender paint underneath could hardly be seen. I liked my room being like this. It was me. I smiled a little fondly as I looked around and looked back at them. "So... what? I mean, the only place left is the attic, but it hasn't been opened since we got the house a year ago."

"Attic?" Dean said and looked at me. I nodded. "Show us. We'll get it open."

I shrugged and lead them back into the bathroom. I opened up the closet door, and showed them the panel. Dean got down, and pushed on it. Nothing. He sighed and kicked it in. I was a little shocked, but ended up laughing a little. If my mom found out, she would be pissed. Good thing she never would. I followed them both in, up a narrow set of stairs to the attic. Dead had his EMF back out, and kept sweeping over the huge room. I tried to turn on the light, but nothing worked. I sighed and looked around. There didn't seem to be a whole lot in here. Just... dust and an old coat. Suddenly, the EMF went nuts. I spun around and saw Dean standing in the middle of the room.

"Looks like we found our spot," He said and put it away. "Now to find out what happened here. We're going to do some research on your house. Do you have a cellphone?"

I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Give it here," he said in a bossy fashion. I held back a giggle and handed it to him. He quickly punched in a few things and showed me my contacts. "There. I put in my number and Sam's. If you need anything, or is anything happens call one of us, ok? Now, let's go and have some lunch!" he smiled and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

I lead them back down to the kitchen and quickly checked on my mother. I made sure her heart was still beating, and she was still breathing. I was relieved when she was. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed them some plates, and sat there while they ate. I wasn't hungry in the slightest. I didn't really want anything. I was glad they were liking what my mother made. They were scarfing down their food like they hadn't eaten in weeks. I was curious about them. I wondered how they knew what to do, and how they knew I was telling them truth. I guessed they saw the newspaper article. Why didn't they think I was crazy like the rest of the town?

"So how did you guys learn about ghosts and stuff?" I asked.

"When we were kids, something happened to our mom," Sam said. "Our dad became obsessed with finding out what happened to her. He taught us how to fight, how to shoot bows, and do just about everything we know how to do now. Just so we could hunt down the evil in the world and help people. Whether it be ghosts, or anything else out there that could be hurting or killing people. Not many people recognize the paranormal, and when we saw the article of your father, and your claims on what happened, we just knew we had to check it out. Especially when someone so openly admits they believe in such things."

"That's... kind of cool," I said with a tiny smile.

"It's really dangerous, actually," Dean cut in as he helped himself to more food.

"I would imagine so. I can't tell you how many books I've read on all these different creatures and people claiming the exist. The evidence was just... astounding, and here I am sitting before two people that can actually say it is real. I've known it all along!"

"It's not really all it's cracked up to be," Sam said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut in. "Well Sammy here wanted to be normal, when we're anything but. He wanted to play soccer and go to school. He was actually in college for a while, but now he's with me."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Our dad went missing. We're trying to find him," Sam answered. I could sense there was some other reason, but I didn't push for more answers. I didn't want to pry.

After they left, I checked on my mom again. I was nervous about being in this house. I really didn't want to be here. I couldn't exactly convince my mom to stay at some hotel room. She wouldn't go for it. This was her house and she would be damned before she left it for any reason. I just wish she would believe me when I told her that something in this house was dangerous. She just refused to believe me. I couldn't do anything to change her mind. I sat in the den with her, reading, and trying to ignore the fact that something could be watching us right now. I watched over her closely. I didn't want anything happening to her while she was asleep. I constantly checked her heart, and her breathing. I couldn't lose my mother in the same week. It would be way too hard.

I slept with her that night, telling her I had bad dreams and didn't want to stay alone. She believed me, thankfully and didn't scold me for being too old to pull this crap. I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. It was just too hard. I slept with her. Waking up every few minutes and checking on her just as I had earlier that day. When the morning of the funeral arrived, I thought I was going to died from sleep deprivation. I could hardly keep my eyes open, but I drank a lot of coffee, and had one of those 5 Hour Energy Shots. I was awake enough after that.

I grabbed the nicest thing I could find that was black. A dress that was just plain black. It was a bit old fashion, but I still liked it. The collar in the back was high, and cut down showing off my cleavage. The sleeves looked like they came from a t-shirt while the rest of the dressed was tight and hugged me nicely. I sat down and took the time to do my hair, brushing out all the knots I hadn't really touched for a while, and curled my hair. I put big, looping curls in, and straightened out my bangs. I put on a little eyeliner on my top eyelid, and put on mascara. I grabbed my red lipstick, it was a dark shade of red and painted it on my lips. I hoped I looked ok. I put on a pair of strappy black heels before getting in the car with my mother and driving us both to the funeral home.

An American Flag was given to me and my mother for my dad. Many people from the army base were dressed in their uniforms, looking very respectful. I couldn't help but feel relieved when Sam and Dean walked through the doors. They were dressed in black suits with black ties. They looked around for a minute and spotted me, I smiled a little waved them over. I hugged them both and thanked them for coming. I was glad they were here. I didn't think I could do this alone. I was already getting looks from everyone.

"You look really great," Sam said as he hugged me.

"Yeah, great," Dean said with a nod.

I laughed a little and shook my head. Men were so weird.

**.:Dean's POV:.**

Getting ready for a funeral. I couldn't say it was my favorite thing in the world to do, but Stacy had asked us to come. The poor girl was coming apart at the seems. Her mother didn't seem like she was the best candidate for support. The woman was in denial and barely able to handle herself. She was destroyed. Her husband was gone and she wasn't taking it well in the slightest. The woman was a mess. Stacy was managing to hold it together well, but Sam and I both knew she was cracking. The chink her in her armor was getting bigger and bigger. The girl was hardly sleeping, she was hardly eating, if she was eating at all. I wanted to find this thing that was in her house and get rid of it before anything else happened to her and her family. I just hoped Sam and I could get it in time.

After we were both dressed. I dabbed on a little bit of cologne and grabbed my keys and cellphone. We headed off, looking for the funeral home, and saw all of the cars parked outside. I found a space, and walked in with Sam behind me. I hated these things. Everyone was all quiet and sniffly. It was awkward. I hoped this thing would go by quickly. Even if it was for Stacy, it was just weird to be around crying people. It made me uncomfortably for whatever reason. We looked around and saw Stacy standing at the head of the room by the coffin next to her mother. Just like yesterday, the girl looked stunning. It was weird I was so caught up on her, but... there was just something about her.

Seeing her in that dress seemed to awaken some weird feeling. It was cut perfectly to her body. She looked like she had come from some earlier time period. Her lips were colored a dark, almost blood red color. She had on very little make up, and her hair was done in big curls. Her eyes seemed bright, and sparkly even though I'm pretty sure it's because she was on the verge of tears. Either way, I still found her stunning. I wanted to just grab onto her and kiss her. This girl had done something to me, and I couldn't figure out what.

Sam and I went up giving her a hug. Her mother seemed to be a zombie. It was really sad. I knew if we didn't help them as soon as possible, her mother would be next. She was the most vulnerable right now, and whatever the hell was in their house would go after her. I didn't want Stacy to be even more hurt than she already was. Losing a parent was never easy. Sam and I knew that better than anyone. As the services started, Stacy let us sit up front with her and her mother. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as the preacher talk about her father. Soon, it was time for her to go up and say a few words. I could see how hard it was going to be on her.

I watched her take a deep breath and look down at a piece of paper she pulled out of her dress. "James Mathews was a great a man. He was a wonderful father, and a wonderful husband. He served his country well, and that made him a great soldier. His loss was very sudden and unexpected, making it hard on both my mother and me. However, we both know that he's in a better place now, and that we'll miss him dearly. He had his faults like everyone else in the world, and her certainly wasn't perfect. However, he was strong, confident, loving, kind, caring, funny, and a good friend to many. His loss has hit home for many, and I hope he knows that he will remain loved, and remembered."

Her speech was nice. I watched as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and tucked the paper back into her dress before sitting down again. I took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She squeezed back, and I saw the tiniest smile curl up on her beautiful lips. Even while crying this girl had enchanted me.

**.:Stacy's POV:.**

After the services were over, the burial was next. I was glad that didn't take very long. We dropped the flowers onto the coffin, and watched as he was lowered into the ground. My mother and I left after that. Sam and Dead and the rest of the guests followed us to the house for food and everything else. My mother hadn't been functioning well, so it was up to me to make sure everything had been put together, and cooked. People brought food as well, but with how many people on base knew and cared about my dad? There had to be an ass load of food. I was glad my mother had taught me how to cook a long time ago, or I would have been screwed. I kind of avoided everyone, and sat on the couch while people drank and conversed. I got compliments on the food and simply smiled and nodded my head.

Sam and Dead came to sit down beside me and offered me a glass of wine. I drank it quickly. I didn't want them in my house right now. It unnerved me beyond belief. Still, I let them eat, and talk, and do whatever. I kept quiet as the brothers kept me company After a while, and a half a bottle of wine taken down by me, I felt a little better. I was a little tipsy, but not enough to the point where it was actually noticeable.

"So, did you guys find anything out?" I asked quietly so no one would hear me, and poured another glass of wine.

"Not yet. Your house is pretty old, and so is the land it was built on. We're looking for anything that could possibly have happened to suddenly cause all of this," Sam said.

I sighed and drank down another glass. I glanced at my mother. She was nodding off. I excused myself and shook her gently. I lead her upstairs, laying her down after helping her out of her shoes. I went back down and stood on the middle of the stairs. "Excuse me," I said. No one heard me. "Excuse me!" I called a little louder, having all attention turned to me. "My mother isn't feeling very well right now, so if you could all please finish your meal and leave. She doesn't want any more guests in the house."

Everyone quickly discarded their dishes and left the house. Sam and Dean were the only ones left behind. I sat back down on the couch and grabbed the bottle on the table. I didn't bother using a glass now that everyone was gone. I wiped my lipstick off and took a long drink. I needed to be drunk, and so far, one bottle didn't seem to be doing it. I finished it off quickly and walked into the kitchen. I found my dad's old bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and grabbed three shot glasses. I walked back out, pouring each of us a shot.

"Drink up. It's going to be a long night," I said and threw my shot back. They both followed soon after. They didn't drink as much as I did, and I was sure as hell happy they let me have most of the bottle. When I was drunk enough to feel good, that's when I capped the bottle and leaned back. I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't care. This funeral business was too much for me to handle by myself.

"Dean, we should get going, and do some more research on the house. See what else we can find," Sam said and stood up.

I sat up and looked at them as they stood. "Don't leave me alone here," I said in a quiet voice.

They looked back at me as tears stuck my eyes. I didn't want them to leave me alone to stay awake and watch over my mom. "I'll stay," Dean said. "You go research, and call me if you find anything."

Sam looked at his brother a minute longer before nodding and leaving the house. Dean sat back down on the couch and I hugged him. He was warm, and made me feel safe. I could smell a hint of cologne and smiled a little. "Thank you," I said quietly before sitting up and brushing my hair from my face. "I really appreciate it. Come upstairs with me. I need to get this stupid make up off."

He followed me up to my room. I sat down on the bed and kicked my shoes off. I reached around to my back, trying to get the zipper on my dress, but I couldn't reach it. I sighed and walked over to him. "Could you get this for me?" I turned around. "I can never unzip this thing by myself."

"Uh, yeah, sure," He said. I felt the zipper slowly slid down the dress slowly. I looked back at him just as he finished up. "Shouldn't you... change in the bathroom?" He asked a little nervously.

I turned and faced him again and raised an eyebrow. "What, you've never seen a woman half dressed before?" I chuckled a little and pressed my body up against his. I ran my hands over his chest and looked up at him. "Don't tell me you've never even touched a woman before."

"Stacy, you've had a lot to drink-"

"Dean, I'm hardly drunk. It takes a lot for me to get so shit faced drunk I don't know what I'm doing. Just go with it," I whispered and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly, putting his hands on my hips. He pulled me even closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I honestly didn't think he would actually sleep with me, but I was happy he was. His hand slid up my back, touching my skin with his rough, calloused fingers. He pulled at the edges of my dress, slowly pulling it from my body. I let go of him, and pushed the dress down to the floor.

I pulled away, kissing his neck and pushing his jacket off. I ripped off his tie, tossing it somewhere, and started to frantically unbutton his shirt. "Won't your mom hear us?" He asked in a breath voice.

I pulled back and laughed. "Since the accident, she's been drugging herself up. Couldn't you tell?" I asked and I pulled his shirt from his pants.

He shook his head no as his lips crashed back onto mine. He grabbed onto my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. Damn, he was strong and I found that so sex. I ran my hands over his body, feeling his muscular chest, and back. I touched his arms, loving the feel of his muscles bulging from his skin. He carried me over to my bed and threw me down, crawling on top of me. I looked up at him as he reached around me, and pulled my bra off. His mouth dived down to my neck, kissing down my skin until he reached my breasts. He took my nipple in his mouth, biting and licking at the soft material. A soft moan escaped my lips as he kept on, and fondled the other with his hands. He soon switched, making even more moans leave my lips.

He came back up to my mouth, kissing me more frantically than before. I grabbed onto the waistband of his pants, undoing the button and zipper and yanking them down a little. He kicked them off, and rubbed his erection against me through my panties. I moaned a little more loudly than before, and his hands quickly grabbed the rest of my cover, tearing them from my body. His one hand slowly, slid down my body, feeling every inch of my skin before slowly reaching between my legs. I moved my legs a little farther a part as one of his fingers toyed with my opening. I pulled away from his lips and gave him a look. He just smirked.

"Don't you toy with me," I said in a low voice.

"Toy with you? What in the word do you mean?" He said slyly as his mouth attacked my nipples again. His finger rubbed my clit, making me cry out in pleasure.

I reached up, digging my nails into his shoulders. Slowly, he used his fingers and slipped them inside. At first, he thrust and wiggled his fingers slowly, but that didn't last very long. He thrust them in faster and wiggled them even more. I cried out loudly, digging my nails in even deeper. I heard him groan against my skin, his lips finding mine once more. After a couple more moments, his finger stopped, and he pulled them out. He ripped his boxers down, throwing them somewhere. He rubbed his cock around my pussy, teasing me even more. I knew he could tell how badly I wanted him, and he was just playing around, enjoying it.

"Dean, don't tease me," I breathed as I kissed his neck, nipping at his skin.

"I have no idea what your talking about," He said as he rubbed the tip of his cock across my clit.

I moaned again and looked up at him. "Please?" I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please?" I said a little louder.

The smirk softened as he slowly slid inside me. A groan left his throat as he kept up a bit of a slow pace at first. He started speeding up after a while, making my moans more frequent. He quickly grabbed my legs, throwing them up on my shoulders. That made everything feel even better. I cried out louder and louder as his pace went harder and faster. I grabbed onto his arms, unconsciously digging my nails into his skin. He kissed and bit my neck, moving down to my nipples once more. This man was one hell of a god in bed. He slowed his pace down, and pulled out, panting. I looked at him for a minute, he was taking a break before he looked down at me.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Get on your hands and knees. You can't tell me you've never done it that way before," He said with a raised eyebrow.

I simply rolled my eyes before turning, and doing as he asked. Men! He grabbed onto my hips and slid inside me once more. Instead of going slow like before, he just went right at it. He was right, though. I fucking loved this! It felt better than the last position. He had me screaming as he fondled my breasts, pinching and pulling at my nipples, biting my shoulder roughly, rubbing my clit, and even pulling my hair. He wasn't too rough with me, but he was just rough enough. It was getting me off real fast. My screams grew louder, and louder as I felt my muscles tense around him. I gripped the best sheets tightly, feeling my orgasm about to hit.

Dean grabbed onto my hair and pulled my head back. He leaned down to my ear, slowing his pace. "I want you to scream my name when you cum," He growled in a demanding voice. How could I say no to that?

He quickened his pace once more, and reached around to rub my clit. He still had his hand in my hair, making me reach my peak. I screamed his name loudly as my orgasm hit. That was really fucking intense. I made him stop and lay down on his back. I wanted to be on top when he finished. I straddled him, taking him inside me once more. A groan left his lips as his hands ran up and down my body as I moved on him. It didn't take much longer after that until he came. He grabbed my hips, squeezing them roughly as he trust deep inside of me. His body relaxed, and I just sat there for a minute, letting him relax for a moment.

"Come with me," I said quietly and got off him.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I pulled him off the bed.

I opened my door and moved down the hallway to the bathroom. Both of the bathrooms in the house had really nice showers. I walked in, flicking on the light, and shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the shower, turning on the water. I made sure it was the right temperature before I pulled him inside, and shut the doors. It was all frosted glass, standing in the corner. It was a really nice shower. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands roamed my body.

"Did you ask one of us to stay so you could sleep with one of us?" He asked with a smirk.

I shook my head. "Nah. It was kind of unexpected. Just having you to myself in my room, and letting you unzip my dress, the feeling just kind of came over me. I don't regret it. I never will. I definitely needed that!" I laughed a little.

"You and me both," he said and kissed me.

I didn't really expect anything to come of me and Dean. What we did was really unexpected. But as long as that didn't effect our ability to work together through whatever the hell was in my house, then awesome. I did find him really sexy, and sweet in his own weird way. Not only that, but he was the best I've ever had. I had never had a man fuck me like Dean just did. I wouldn't mind sleeping with him again before he left, but I doubt that would happen. This seemed to be the only time we had alone time. If the chance came again, so be it. I would love it, but I had a feeling it wouldn't. Shit happens though.

After the shower, I checked on my mom. She was fine, thankfully. I asked Dean to wake up every so often and check on her. I got dressed in a t-shirt and my panties, letting him sleep next to me. I didn't want to let him go just yet. I loved having someone in my bed with me. I cuddled up to him loving the smell of his skin, the feel of him next to me. I had missed having someone around like this, but it was hard for me to find anyone. I knew I would hate it when Dean and Sam left, but I couldn't really do much about it. They had stuff they had to do, and I had to take care of my mother. I would love to travel with them, doing what they do, fighting off evil creatures and helping people.

The next morning, I woke up to Dean holding onto me tightly. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his nose buried into my hair. I smiled a little, and heard his phone go off. I shook him awake, telling him to get it. I knew it was Sam on the other end. I didn't know what they were talking about, and I didn't care too much at that point either. I was tired, but at the same time, I was content and in a very good mood. I didn't feel all cracked out, and sleep deprived anymore. I felt pretty alright.

After he got off the phone he leaned over me and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Sam said he knows what's been going on with the house. He's going to come over and tell us about it soon."

I nodded and yawned. "Was my mom ok last night?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. She was doing just fine. I think I only slept for two hours before you woke me up."

"Do you want me to let you get back to sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'll be fine. All I need is some coffee and something to eat."

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast," I said with a laugh.


End file.
